


Drowning in Guilt

by LadyBrooke



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Mina is not a vampire, but she is never awake during the day anymore.





	Drowning in Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Dracula (book), Mina Harker, AU in which she remains vampire-ish", theme "one sentence fic". This version is expanded past that one sentence.

Mina is not a vampire, but her son nearly drowns one day when she cannot be awakened (she is never awake while the sun is up, anymore).

She drowns in her guilt for being bitten, until she brings herself to leave and let her husband marry again (and she watches during those long nights, as his new wife soothes Mina’s son to sleep).

And then she drowns in pain, and waits until her husband’s new wife leaves to perch outside her son’s window. Mina sings to him, though he never knows that she is there and not just a dream.


End file.
